Existing technology provides for digital picture frames looping electronic images. These digital picture frames include a small microprocessor with limited processing technology and a memory device. The microprocessor includes functionality for advancing and transitioning between images.
Advancements in the digital picture frame technology include improvements in loading images into the local memory. For example, current techniques allow for wireless connectivity, such as a Bluetooth connection, for the uploading of images. In another embodiment, the connectivity may allow for the streaming of content onto the screen using an active network connection.
Where a digital picture frame is a smaller screen, a flat screen television is more commonly available. Flat screen televisions, when idle, can serve as an electronic canvas such as using screensaver technology.
The growth of smart television technology further enhances the ability to stream and provide content to an idle television screen. This technology may be embedded within processing technology of the television itself or can be enhanced or supplemented by a connected device. Where a smart television includes functionality for wireless connectivity to the Internet, this allows for a user to access Internet-based content for display on the screen.
Similarly, connected technology allows for the importation of content for display on the screen. One example is an AppleTV® available from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino Calif. This product connects via a USB connection and receives content via either a local computer or direct connection to the Internet. Via the USB-connected device, the user can load content onto the screen.
Existing technology suffers from a disconnect between environmental factors/conditions and output content. The output on an electronic screen is predicated on the user's select engagement of content. Thus, existing display technology is based on user selection of content.
One form of technology using sensors for display adjustment is a reactive technology for adjusting the quality of content, not the content. Adaptive brightness systems determine the brightness of a particular room and automatically adjust the brightness level of the television display. This adjustment does not relate to type of content, but makes existing content more visible.
With the advancement of smart technology and improved access to content, there exists a need in the art for determining and selecting output content based on environmental conditions instead of requiring user content selection.